The Ocean
by mshxie
Summary: Their time was coming to an end; she swore she wouldn't cry anymore. But the very waters surrounding their small island would do the job for her.


**The Ocean**

_

* * *

_

_It used to be the ocean. Her freedom came in the rippling waters; just she and her board._

_As they say, though, things change._

_

* * *

_

"Sumida?"

At the sound of her name, Kanae snapped out of her daydream, blushing madly. "Y-yes!" she said loudly, and immediately shot to a completely rigid stance in her chair. Toono was next to her, she remembered, and now he had a hand on her bicep, pulling slightly. Always watching out for her. Though he wanted her to rise, she found herself frozen. The line of seniors walked further away.

"Sumida..." Toono whispered, again. Another tug. "Let's go."

_Let's_. The word thawed her, who believed for a moment that she was something more to the boy.

* * *

_Yep, people change for stupid reasons. She could._

_She did._

_

* * *

_

Tohno's turn.

"Tokyo University!" announced the principal, the pride obvious in his magnified voice as he handed him his certificate and offered congratulations. Tohno turned a little bit red and hastily bowed before going on.

Instead of returning to his seat, though, Toono took a step back out of the line of students, standing next to the vice principal, who turned to him, whispered in his ear, and shook his hand. That's right- he was the student representative, and was obligated to give a speech to end the graduation.

He noticed Sumida staring at him, and begged with his eyes for her to move. She looked to where they directed. The principal was coughing in wait, certificate in hand. He didn't say anything as he handed her the heavy paper; just coughed and grabbed the next student's from his assistant's hands.

She returned to her seat, waited, staring at the boy standing in front while the rest of the line passed.

* * *

_What happened to the water?_

_When did she start thinking of Takaki Toono instead?_

_

* * *

_

"... and so, let's work together to become upstanding citizens of our community!"

Toono clenched a practiced fist in front of him as the gynasium erupted into applause. A couple of girls scattered among the student body were in tears. Sumida hadn't really listened to his words. She wasn't interested. Instead, she'd been gazing at him earnestly the entire time, lost in her thoughts. That was the boy she cried behind. That was the otherworldly, kind boy, who she knew couldn't see her in the same way she saw him. That boy she still loved anyway. Now, he bowed gratefully to his audience, and the principal stepped up to take the microphone. Tohno slipped out of a side door, presumably to come around the gym and return through the entrance rather than make his way from the front to his seat. But when he didn't come, Sumida noticed, and slipped outside using scattered clapping as her cover.

Like expected, she found him at the archery range. But the sight of him tapping again at his phone urged a familiar pain in her chest.

It took a choked sob before she found her voice and momentary composure. "Toono-kun?"

He looked up. Snapped his phone shut. But he smiled as Sumida jogged over to him, wearing a smile of her own. "Sumida." he said, acknowledging her. "You came out too?"

"Mm," she nodded. "It was too hot." The lie came easily, so much so that it unnerved her.

Toono moved over on the practice bench, giving her room. They sat together in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of the starting evening.

"It's going to be even harder now, huh...?

"What?"

The comment was sudden. But, after a second, Sumida saw what he was talking about. _I'm doing all I can to keep up; I have no breathing room._ Words from his mouth, on a grass hill so long ago.

Sumida was searching for a better reply when Toono sighed heavily, arms falling onto his knees. A sign that he'd never shown before. But it only lasted a second- almost immediately, once again, he was looking forward, past the standards of the shed into the horizon. The sky was pink and orange, and in the warm colors, Sumida could have sworn the elusive sky was meeting his gaze with understanding. Toono's eyes flashed, moved downwards, and his lips parted slightly to exhale.

"Thanks for everything, Sumida."

He had closed his eyes.

For her, the tears finally came, and the realization:

* * *

_If she was the surfer..._

"Let's go home, Sumida." A voice pierced through her thoughts.

_...then he had become the waves._

_

* * *

_

"Kabu! Kabu, Kabu!" Sumida laughed as the Shiba Inu jumped into her arms. "We're back!" She let the dog lick her face before setting him down. Immediately he ran over to Toono, who smiled a bit and knelt to pet him. He had always been an amiable dog, and that only grew once he became familiar with the boy who walked his owner home. By this time it had grown to be nearly dusk; overheard, the moon loomed quietly, promising that the sky would soon be dusted with stars. Toono stood, letting Kabu return faithfully to his owner's side.

"Well, Sumida..."

"Right," nodded the girl. She had found a little courage. "So, when are you leaving for Tokyo?"

Toono considered. "Soon. There's not much I have to bring with me, so I think I'll be leaving within the week."

"So early?" _Why?_

"Yeah."

It wasn't very surprising. For some reason, she hadn't expected him to stay for long. Still, that didn't make seeing him off any easier.

"Then this is goodbye, I suppose..."

"... yeah." Toono was quieter today, more pensive. A difference that was quickly fixed as he bowed politely, and said for the last time, "Thanks. Again."

Sumida blushed, lowered her head. "N-no. Thanks, Toono-kun..."

Their eyes met, and held for a moment. Toono broke it with a smile, full of secret sadness. "_Jaa._ Later, Sumida."

Except there wouldn't be a later. Time was finally up.

He turned away, waved. Each step on the paved gravel rung louder than it ever had before in the still night. She stared at his back, again- like always. Even if she looked straight at him, if felt like she was looking at his back. That was the way it was, and had been, for five years...

"Wait!" It came out as a scream. The power of her voice echoed through the countryside; the sheer force surprised her. But she continued nonetheless, without tears. "Toono-kun." She bowed. Her head reached her knees. _No tears._ She wouldn't let them fall. "Thank you!" She yelled, again. For the time he gave him.

Toono just stood, staring at her, barely comprehending it. For once it seemed it was hard to find the words to say.

He didn't have to. Sumida ran inside the house, Kabu barking behind her.

"... sorry, Sumida." Toono whispered. He didn't know what he was apologizing for.

Almost the entirety of his walk back home, he could have sworn he heard the sound of the ocean beating against faraway cliffs. Weeping.

By this time tomorrow, he would be on the mainland.


End file.
